Ryeo Kyunghee
Princess Kyunghee of Dankuk (Ryeo Kyunghee; born 12 April 4283) was the youngest daughter of the last recognized Emperor of Dankuk from the House of Ryeo Choesun V and the mother of the Tianshun Emperor of Indrala. Kyunghee spent most of her childhood in hiding as her family was persecuted by the Dranian government. In 4290, Princess Kyunghee and her family were extracted from Dankuk by Indralan agents following an attempted coup on the monarchs in the early 4290s. The Ryeo family would reside in Indrala from around 4290 until the last of her family, including the Princess, returned to Dankuk in 4298.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=125426#p125426 While in hiding, Kyunghee fell in love with Sun Luhan, but rejected his marriage proposal 4298 as her family made plans to return to Dankuk. Sun convinced his great-grandfather to allow him to study in Dankuk under the pretense of avoiding the Indralan paparazzi, who had become infatuated with the young noble since he was 15. Kyunghee and Luhan reunited in 4303 and engaged in 4306. The two would marry in 4311.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=125612#p125612 Kyunghee died on 2 May 4370 following a three-year battle against a brain tumor. Her husband, Sun Luhan, died two months after. Early Life Kyunghee was born on 12 April 4283 in Beonyeongsalm Palace. Exile in Indrala (4290-4298) The Ryeo Family had been granted the Yincheng Mountain Retreat for their temporary use during their time of exile in Indrala. The Yincheng Mountain Retreat had been built by Beiyi of Fehua Taiji in 1552, and thus maintained a small shrine to the Sun Clan ancestors. As such, the Sun Clan had received security clearance to enter the palace on religious grounds. On one afternoon in 4297, fifteen-year-old Sun Luhan accompanied his great-grandfather, Sun Yue, to the shrine. In passing through the palatial gardens, he spotted Kyunghee reading alone by a koi pond, and claims to have been immediately struck by her beauty. The two quickly became friends that summer and autumn.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=125426#p125426 Sun Luhan asked Kyunghee to stay in Indrala in 4298 and become his wife. The seventeen-year-old rejected his proposal. In later interviews she said she would have accepted, but felt a duty to be with her father, who was returning to Dankuk the next month.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=125426#p125426 Return to Dankuk (4298-4307) After returning to Dankuk, Kyunghee was encouraged to live a subtle life due to the difficult political climate, choosing to rent an apartment in Gongmangdo and bide her time reading, attending local theatre productions and visiting modern art museums.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=126244#p126244 Kyunghee also attended Gongmangdo University studying Kyo literature. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Marriage to Sun Luhan In 4307, Kyunghee travelled to Indrala to visit her fianceéhttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=125067#p125067, who had returned to Indrala in 4306 to be with his bedridden great-grandfather. At the time, their engagement was not known to the public but had been suspected by the media at the time of her arrival. During her trip, her father was violently deposed by Taeyang Sang-ah and the National Conservative Party of Dankuk. As her family went into hiding, it was clear that Kyunghee could not return to Dankuk. Her father, Emperor Choesun V died of a heart attack while in hiding in 4314http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=548040. Sun Luhan and Kyunghee married in 4311http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=125612#p125612, despite a public petition which gathered 200,000 signatures asking them to hold a public ceremonyhttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=125426#p125426. Kyunghee and Sun Luhan gave birth to their first son, Sun Yijun on 1 August 4315. They gave birth to twins 11 months later, Sun Kai and Sun Subin. References Category:Dranian people Category:Indralan people Category:Sun Clan Category:Yu Dynasty